The Legend of Spyro: Memories
by silo2130
Summary: Tech has grown up with everything given to him since he was a child. Memories of his childhood start to haunt him when he returns with his new lover, Tilla. Apes are plaguing the city and Tech's past is the key to stopping the source.


"C'mon Tech, what are you dragging your tail for?" Tilla called back to the dark green scaled dragon nearly a quarter mile behind her. The sky blue dragoness curved her wings to brake until Tech had caught up.

The green dragon leveled with the dragoness and matched her speed. "Sorry," He apologized. "I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

Tilla laughed loudly and bumped into Tech's side causing the both of them dropped several feet. They had to regain their balance, but Tilla continued to laugh. "You have something on your mind?" She asked once they were back together. "What could you possibly be running through that thick skull of yours, eh, pebble brain?"

Tech rolled his eyes. "You know I hate it when you call me that." He said irritably and stuck his tongue out childishly. "And I'm not thick headed. If I do recall correctly, I did graduate close to the top of the class!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tilla waved a paw to him. "So what was it you were thinking of?"

Tech heated up. "If you must know what I was thinking of then, well, it was you."

Tilla's blood rushed to her face. She tried her best to force her voice to remain calm as she acted upon a dirty thought that crossed her mind. "Thinking of me, eh?" The dragoness spun around let her momentum and wings carry her through the air. "And what exactly were you thinking about, huh?" She asked and trailed a claw down her chest. She flicked out her tongue and licked her lips seductively.

"N-nothing like that." Tech turned his head away from the dragoness. His green cheeks became bright red. "I-I think we're almost there."

Tilla craned her head and saw the boxed canyon city bustling with all kind of life. She flipped back around and gave Tech a sly wink. "Well get your tail in gear then, big guy!" She giggled. "Let's head down."

Tech's face flushed even more after the wink and he rolled his eyes. He banked downwards to the city below and lifted up just a few meters before he hit the ground. He skipped a few steps when he landed and stretched his sore limbs. A near full days flight had left his wings worn and wind beaten.

Tilla walked up from behind him and patted his back. "What's up?" She looked at his face and noticed that he was still blushing. "Why are you so nervous? I was only joking."

"Sorry." He whispered apprehensively. He looked away again and sighed.

"Oh stop it with your timidness!" Tilla scolded fiercely. She cocked her head away and eyed Tech through her peripherals. He looked hurt. "But I guess I can live with it, besides, it's kind of cute how you act." Tilla gave Tech a light kiss on his cheek and turned away.

Tech nudged Tilla's side. "Thanks." He looked to the hidden city behind the gates. "Come on. Let's head inside." Tech walked through the gates and nodded to the two guards that stood on both sides of the gate.

Both of the guards bowed their heads. "Master Technis." They hissed.

Tilla jogged through, but both guards blocked her with their heads and threw her back to the gates entrance. The two guards were not of the dragon race, not entirely anyway. The two were twins and were both half bloods. Fur broke through their scales at many points and they did not walk on all fours but stood on their hind legs.

"And where do you think you're going miss?" They bared their teeth and stood up even higher. A good ten feet taller than herself, the two guards forced her to her backside. "I don't think that we gave this little dragoness permission to enter, did we, brother?" The halfbreed on the right asked.

"I don't think that we did, no, brother." The twin answered.

"What do you think we should do with her?"

"Hang her by her tail?"

"Peel off a few scales?"

"Take her things, perhaps."

"That sounds good, but before we do, maybe we should find out why this litle dragoness is actually here." The twins cackled together.

The two halfbreed's hissed out a venom from the mouths. "So young miss, why don't you tell us why you are here?"

"I-I'm with-" Tilla began, but was cut off by the guard on the right.

"We have been having issues with the apes around the area as of late." He said whispered.

"We must keep records on all who come and go through here, and you are just making our job more and more difficult the longer you stand here." The other twin stated.

"But what about hi-" Tilla was interrupted once again.

"Do you have any identification, or family here?"

"Hurry it up already." The two pushed her back even further and hissed in her face.

"I'm trying, if you would just listen I-" Tilla was coming to tears.

"If you do not have any proof of residence here,"

"Then you should move along."

Tech cleared his throat loudly. The two guards turned to him and bowed. "Yess, Master Technis?" They both asked simultaneously.

"She's with me, so let her pass." Tech demanded firmly.

"Y-Yes sir!" The guards backed away to their original positions and bowed to Tilla. "Forgive us for any inconvenience, madam." They grinned devilishly. "Have a nice day."

Tilla walked through and wiped the tears from her face. "I guess it's my turn to thank you," She sniffed. "So, yeah, thanks."

"I will make sure that they never forget you, no matter what problem the city may be having." Tech looked back and saw the guards stopping another group of dragons coming in to the city.

Tilla let out a short laugh. "I wonder what the deal is with the apes they were talking about."

"Dunno', I never heard of any problems with the apes." Tech shrugged his shoulders. "I bet it's nothing, probably just a simple quarrel.

"Perhaps we should ask the elders tomorrow?"

Tech groaned. "More political crap that I need to go to? No thanks. I'll leave whatever doesn't directly involve me alone, thank you."

Tilla giggled. "But hey, you never know what might happen and I've always wanted to go inside the counsel building, too, so can we go?"

"How about tomorrow then?" It hurt Tech to suggest it. "We can confirm the arrangement while we are there, but as for right now I would like to get some rest. My wings are killing me."

"Oh you big baby." Tilla rolled her eyes. "Fine, but I'm holding you to it!" She coiled her tail around Tech's and pulled him with here. "I don't really know where your new house is, so you lead the way."

Tech took his lead in front of her but kept their tails connected.. "Alright, follow me."

Tilla and Tech walked side by side through the hidden city's streets. They felt like the center attraction of a freak-show. Street urchins, shopkeepers, both the higher and lower class dragons stopped, stared, and whispered to whoever was closest to them as the two dragons passed. Tilla was beginning to feel slightly overwhelmed from the attention they were getting. Tech noticed and pulled her through an alley.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

Tilla was trembling slightly. "Yeah, just got a little hot is all."

A few dragons and half bloods were crowding around the alley's entrance murmuring to each other. Tech kicked a pile of trash at the group and growled. "Get out of here, now!" Tech bellowed and kicked a pile of garbage at them. Though the dragons that got hit by the trash were twice his size and much older than him they scattered and dispersed the rest of the on-goers quickly. Tech did not break from his aggressive stance until he and Tilla were the only two left in the alley. Tech sat down next to Tilla and draped a wing over her and pulled her close. "Come on, it's getting late. We should go."

Tilla sighed heavily but obliged. She followed Tech as he led her through a system of alleys that were connected together and only once exited once they were on the upper most part of the city. They stepped out and were greeted by a tall building made of blue marble. Many of the higher class dragons walked in and out of this building, carrying an assortment of scrolls and books with them. Each one wore some sort of jewelry or accessory to show their importance. Cloaks made of pure silk, jewels and shining gems embedded into elegant horn rings or bracers.

Tech spotted a fire dragon and his friends walking the streets and coming towards him and Tilla. "Go back in the alley." He pushed her back just before the fire dragon could see her.

"Good evening, Technis." The fire dragon greeted him with a bow. His voice was sly and charismatic. "I hope that things are doing well for you."

"Very," Tech answered without blinking. "And yourself?"

"We were just dealing with a few of those filthy half blooded freaks when we noticed you coming out of this alley." He wore a very smug grin across his lips. "If I'm not mistaken, I could have sworn I saw you with someone."

"Well then you were mistaken because the only ones here are you, your friends, and myself." Tech tried as hard as he could not to lose his temper. "If you have nothing more to say to me than meaningless greetings, I think that we're done here, Naga."

Naga sneered at Tech. "Very well then." He shoved him out of the way and waved a wing for his small posse to follow. "Come on then. He isn't worth our time."

All but one of Naga's friends shoved him as they passed. The small blue dragon bowed to Tech and apologized for Naga's behavior.

"It's okay." Tech dismissed his apology. "I don't know why you hang around them, though."

"Me either." The blue dragon sighed. "I guess I should hurry along then. See you later, Tech."

Tech nodded and pulled Tilla out from the alley. "I didn't want them to see you, sorry for that."

Tilla bobbed her head. "You wouldn't hear the end of it if anyone from this district saw you with me."

"I guess I wont hear the end of it starting tomorrow when we get it finalized."

"But I'm sure you'll cope." Tilla smacked Tech's side with her tail.

"Maybe." Tech teased. "Come on, the house is over here." They walked towards where Naga and his gang were previously. In a small park there were three unconscious and bleeding dragons. A group of medical professionals picked them up and flew them to the city's hospital.

"How could they have done that to them?" Tilla watched the bodies fly away. "It's just sickening."

"I bet Naga didn't lay a claw on them." Tech spat onto the ground. "Making his cronies do his dirty work just like a true coward. I bet those three would have no problem if it weren't for the numbers against them."

"I bet they didn't even try to fight back. They looked like they were from the lower district. I can't imagine how much trouble they would be in if they tried to fight Naga."

"I'm glad they didn't. I cannot wait for the day that Naga get's his ass handed too him on the silver platter he thinks he deserves." Tech shifted his feet and dug his claws into the stone. "Man I hate that brat."

"I second that." Tilla coiled her tail around Tech's again. "Just another thing that we have in common; a mutual hate for a bastard dragon." Tilla smiled showing her teeth and winked.

Tech couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, let's head inside." Tech motioned her attention to a gate across the street. Tech's "house" was actually a mansion. Large statues of his ancestry followed the stone path to the front doors. A pool, a garden, even a greenhouse fit into the side yard. The grass was emerald green even though winter had already made it's way in. It was a sight to behold.

The two walked side by side through the gates, passed the statues and to the front door. Tech had to use his tails blade which fit inside a specialized lock for it to be opened. Once the lock had clicked, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Like magic, candles that were out became lit and illuminated every nook and cranny of the home. Tech pulled off the jewel encrusted leg bracers and the gold plated chest piece. He put both sets on a hanging rack by the door. The silver cufflink was a little bit of a nuisance. Tech had to fiddle with a broken latch on the side with his talon to release it's grip. When he removed it, he flipped open a small secret compartment on the inside and pulled out several jewels and accessories.

Tilla walked around him and removed her beige cape, hanging it next to Tech's finer things. She wiped her paws on the rug and swept out the remaining dirt and snow. "Why is it that you wear all that fancy stuff, yet you don't give two tails about the other things."

"Like what?" Tech asked as he counted the assortment of colored stones at his feet.

"Like wiping your feet before you enter your home." Tilla lifted up Tech's paws and brushed them off.

"I guess it's because I grew up with a wealthy family." He answered spitefully pulling away from her grip. "Their habits kind of rubbed off on me. Being well known doesn't help either. Always needing to present myself in a proper manner to a group that I've never liked. So I like to keep my personal life and my public life separate. My personal life being who I really am. Lazy."

"So you don't like being rich, eh?"

"Not at all."

"Well then if you don't like being rich or having nice things, why do you keep them around?" Tilla pointed to the dozens of rat like creatures running about, washing the windows, picking up things on the floor and putting them in their places, dusting, and sweeping. One was even cleaning off Tech's feet, scrubbing down his talons until they shone.

Tech cleared his throat loudly, just as he had with the two guards at the gate. All of them stopped what they were doing immediately and listened in to his words. "Thank you for all the cleaning you all have done." Tech bowed to the servants in gracious appreciation. "You may all take the next few days off. You will receive payment on the day of your return." Tech smiled as all of the servants' faces lit up from his offer. "Spend time with your families, take a vacation, whatever you wish is up to you. Have fun."

The Ratlings finished what they were doing and exited the home. One of the younger servants hugged Tech's leg and thanked him before he left. Before the last rat left, Tech stopped it. "Excuse me," He said. "If you wouldn't mind doing me a favor before you clear off?"

"Not at all, sir." The rat replied.

"There are three new patients that have just been taken to the hospital and they may not be able to pay for their treatment. Make sure to let the staff know that I will be taking care of any and all expenses while they recover."

The rat bowed. "You are too kind, Master."

Tech closed the door and locked it once the rat had left. He turned to see Tilla beaming at him.

"That was very sweet of you, Tech." Tilla walked to his side and licked his nose. "I bet your parents would be furious if they found out that you did that."

Tilla bumped his hips and rubbed her side against him, trailing her tail against him. Tech laughed and walked with her around the main foyer of the house, making sure to wipe his feet before he did so. "Well, I'm just glad I can live and make my own decisions now. Sort of."

"Oh ancestors, do they still make you go to the meetings." Tilla rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Why do you think I ran away to try and find you? Writing could only last me so long. I needed someone to help me get away from it all and then I finally got the guts to ask you," Tech laughed with her. "Plus if I let my mother keep them then they would be worked to death."

"Eh? I haven't seen you in nearly a year because of some silly trip you had to take and the only reason I'm here is to help you?" Tilla stopped laughing and punched him in his arm. "Although, that's very sweet of you. I'm glad that you aren't like them." She bit her lip and looked around. "No offense."

"Don't worry," Tech stopped in the middle of the main room and rubbed his arm. "If anyone was listening in they would agree." He sighed heavily. "They re horrible, selfish, greedy, disgusting bastards, both of them." Tech looked up above the fireplace that was next to him and Tilla. Above the mantle was a portrait of a large green dragon that bore a very canning resemblance to Tech. Next to the large green dragon was a red dragoness who, unlike the other dragon, looked nothing like Tech. Together the two wore blank expressions on their faces. Below them their son played with a multicolored ball. "I put this back up every time they come to visit me." Tilla remained silent while Tech continued to vent his anger. "I can't stand to look at it every time they are here. I hate it and my parents." Anger crossed his face. His eyes filled with hot tears. He slammed his tail into the ground and sent his energy to the back of the portrait.

The frame banged loudly against the opposite wall and the glass shattered and scattered across the room. The picture slipped out from the frame and landed face down. A signature was written on the bottom left corner along with a little not attached . The note read, "Fear is nothing more than a trial we must all face. ~N."

"I never knew what it meant, all I know is that my father stuck it with the picture whenever he forced it on me." Tech slumped to the floor and trembled lightly.

"Tech," Tilla draped her wing over his side and cooed into his ear. She rubbed her nose against her head. "I'm sorry."

Teched wiped his nose and looked into Tilla's forest green eyes. "For what?"

"For you," She answered. "It must be hard for you, and I can't imagine how you feel. So I'm sorry."

Tech nuzzled the dragoness' neck. "Thank you."

"Why don't you go lie down? It's been a long day." Tilla lifted Tech's head and walked him through the foyer. Tech had to lead her down a flight of stairs to an even larger house built underground and kept lit with a mix of candles and crystals that grew into the structure naturally. The place they were in now was what Tech called the commons of the house. It had everything that a house would need and more. A kitchen visible from the beginning of the stairs. A hallway that led to a few guest rooms and the master bedroom. In the main dining area was a small pit with charcoal and firewood. A cauldron was suspended just above the pit on a large rotisserie. Even though it did not look like it had been used for a while, the smell of cooked food still lingered around it.

A separate room was connected to the main one. This was the master bathroom. Large enough for a dragon or two twice their size. The bathroom had white marble floors, counters, and shower. A few crystals grew into walls of the room and kept it lit. Water droplets fell from the shower head and into a drain.

"Would you like to take a bath?" Tilla asked when she passed the bathroom. Tech shook his head. "Okay, c'mon then." Tilla pulled him along to the master bedroom and stopped by the door.

She was about to give him a kiss whenever he started to laugh. "I was planning on taking you somewhere nice for dinner tonight, but you're not going to let me now, huh?"

"Not a chance, lug head." Tilla giggled and helped him lie down on a bed of pillows. She bent down and kissed his nose and walked out of the room. "Sweet dreams." She whispered.

"_But daddy," The young dragon whined at his fathers feet. "Why can't I play with Tilla today?" Tech had to jog to keep up with his fathers pacing. _

_Din smacked the young green dragon on his backside. "Don't talk back to us, Technis."_

_Tech jumped forward and rubbed his sore behind with his tail. "I wasn't talking back, mommy." Tech retorted. "I just wanted to know is all." Tech lagged behind and stuck his tongue out at his mother._

"_She is not like us, son." His father answered. The large green dragon turned to face his son. Dark spots of brown scales speckled his body and face. His chest was a deep golden brown hue. A golden chest plate covered his chest. His face was slacken and tired. His right eye was blinded, glazed over and dull looking. Both of them were filled with emptiness. "I'm sorry."_

_Din had also turned, the ornamented headdress hanging from her horns jingled loudly. "Do not apologize to him." Din's whisper echoed through the hall. She glared at the dragon below her menacingly. "If he doesn't act proper, then he shouldn't get the respect he thinks he deserves."_

_Din huffed a cloud of black smoke and walked away. Her talons clicked onto the ground in anger. Tech's father looked to the ground below his feet. His eyes were more empty than before. "I'm sorry, son."_

"Tech," A whisper called his name from the dark recesses of his mind. Tech cracked an eye and looked around, but did not see who had spoken. "Get up whenever you can, I made dinner." The door clicked shut again.

Tech rolled over and looked to the glass skylight above. He saw the moon looming just over the edge of the cliffs that surrounded the city. There were no clouds or stars tonight. His tail swished across the floor lazily. He didn't want to get up, but Tilla did make food and his stomach began to growl.

He brushed his face against the pillow he had been laying on. It was damp. He licked the pillow and salt filled his mouth. He had been crying in his sleep.

Tech sauntered into the personal bathroom, and spent a good ten minutes getting ready. He relieved himself and washed his body. He stood under the cool spring water for a long while. Once he was clean dried himself off with a towel and looked into the mirror above the counter.

He had three horns. Both of the ones on his skull curved out from the sides like a bull. The points barely made their way into his vision. The third horn was under his chin; it curved back towards his chest. He build was lean, but not muscular. Not being allowed to work out and stay fit took it's toll on his physique. He was forced to make a diet so he wouldn't get fat. It had worked, and now that he was finally out of his parents control he could do the things that he was not privileged with before. Like his father, his eyes were pale, but instead of brown, they were a darker forest green shade. Both were bloodshot.

Tech sighed and continued to dry off his body. He hung the towel, blew out the candles and left the room. He heard Tilla humming a cute tune while she added a few things to the table outside on the balcony. Tech's house was located on the very edge of the cities walls, so a balcony was made to view outside. The hole that looked up to the heavens above was not noticeable by ground or sky. There was no way to get in unless you wanted to break through a few tons of stone. A single beam of light shone down onto the center of the table from the hole above. It was beautiful.

Tilla was arranging the plates and silverware when she heard Tech's talons clicking behind her. She turned and saw him looking to the floor. "How are you feeling?" She asked with modest sincerity.

Tech refused to make eye contact with her. "Not so good," He whispered. His throat hurt. "I didn't sleep so well." Tech glanced up, back to the floor and back to Tilla "I... you..."

Although Tilla looked at him with saddened and concerned eyes, she looked absolutely beautiful. She wore a golden tiara with a silk fabric that that covered her four horns, back, and wings. The tiara had a single ruby gemstone in the center. Inside the ruby was an even smaller diamond. The silken fabric was a brilliant amethyst color, trimmed with gold on every side and corner. Her scales had been polished and glowed in the dim candlelight. "You look... amazing." Tech stuttered.

The ice on Tilla's cheeks melted away. "Thank you." She spun around in a full circle so Tech could see the entirety of her beauty. "I thought you might like it. I had to do a little shopping so I could look somewhat presentable tomorrow."

Tech walked over to Tilla and licked her cheek. "I love it."

Tilla nuzzled the green dragons chin. "I have another surprise for you." Tilla walked to the front door and opened it. The servant from before was standing with a large bottle filled with a golden sparkling drink.

"For you Miss Tilla, and you Master Technis as per your request." The servant gave Tilla the bottle and she gave the servant a few gems as a tip. "I hope that you have a wonderful evening." The servant bowed and inspected his reward as he walked away. Tilla shut the door and untied a ribbon that was attached to the cork.

"I know that this isn't the best," She said when she passed the confused dragon. "But I thought that you might like it anyways."

Tilla brought the bottle over to the table and popped the cork off with a claw. A golden foamy liquid overflowed from the bottle and on to the table. Tech helped Tilla lap the contents. "Where did you get this?" Tech questioned the dragoness after a quick lick of his lips. "You know that you're not old enough to buy this!"

"Oh hush, I'm only a day short!" Tilla whined in protest. "If you don't want it I could always throw it away." Tilla reached to grab the champagne, but Tech bit onto her paw lightly.

"No, no!" Tech exclaimed through her hand. "It's wonderful, thank you." Tech released his grip and licked the red marks he had left. "And if we don't do anything special tomorrow, happy hatchday, Tilla."

Tilla covered her face with her wing and giggled. "Well how about we chow down on our food then and save the celebrations for tomorrow, eh?" Tilla suggested. She looked over the table's contents. "I don't think either of us want the dinner I made to get cold now do we?"

Tech shook his head animatedly and smiled brightly. His mood had improved greatly. "Not a chance."

The balcony's dining area was just as gorgeous as the rest of the house. The table was crafted out of the whitest marble with a boxed stone seat that went around the entire table. A silver silken table cloth trimmed with gold covered the marble tabletop.

Tech was polite and let Tilla sit before himself. When they were both situated, he nudged the dragoness' horns. "Might I ask what it is that we are having?"

Tilla giggled. "You may."

She remained silent and stared into Tech's eyes. Tech had caught what he had said and laughed. "Okay, so what is it that we are having?"

"Thank you," Tilla smiled. "There wasn't anything in the pantries that sounded good," She began. "So I went out for a bit and picked up some sheep."

"Sounds delicious," Tech licked his lips and smelled the morsels. "I haven't had sheep in a long time."

"I hope that you like it a little burnt, 'cause that's the way it is." Tilla's cheeks became hot again. "Not the best cook in Razzen."

"Oh don't worry about it." Tech shook his paw and took a small bite of the food. A little burnt was an understatement. The food was bitter, but he was too hungry to care. "It's good all the same to me." Tech was forced to make a stupid looking smile even though the horrible taste lingered in his mouth even after he swallowed. "Although it could be a lot better." He thought to himself, still smiling.

"You don't have to lie, Tech." Tilla scrunched her face into a light frown. "You can tell me how bad it is. I'm a tough girl."

Tech laughed and his voice cracked slightly. "It's horrid."

"Ouch," Tilla put a paw to her heart and faked fainting on him. "Horrid, eh? I guess that I should learn how to cook better then." She licked his leg and giggled.

"Don't change, you're perfect." Tech leaned in and rubbed his nose on hers. "If you learned how to cook, I will have one less thing to be worried about, and that would my life completely boring."

"Do you not like all this?" Tilla looked around. Paintings, artwork, the architectural marvel of a home. It was all too surreal to Tilla.

"Don't get me wrong, having so much provided for me is nice, but being able to worry about trivial things is what makes life a life. If I didn't have any worries, what kind of a life would I be living?"

"A rather dull one, eh?"

"Precisely." Tech grabbed the bottle of champagne and poured the liquid into his cup. He picked up the cup in between two of his talons and took a large drink. He poured her a drink as well and she drank all of hers at once while Tech savored his to the last sip. "Cheers huh," He mumbled under his breath. "To being rich." He finished the last drop and sighed. "Why do I feel so funny." He thought to himself.

Tilla had caught what he said and finished her second glass. "Then there's me, lower class dragoness from the streets." She laughed and poured herself some more. Her tail swayed behind her and her cheeks became rosy. "Funny, eh? I come from one of the least recognized families, a street rat, and become best friend to the son of the highest."

Tech took another drink. His head began to spin. "You know, I don't think I've ever considered you my friend." He hiccuped. "I thought you said this wasn't fancy." Tech picked up the bottle the label had been removed. It still tasted like champagne.

Tilla laughed dumbly and slumped over onto Tech's side. "Well how would I get you to drink such heavy stuff if you knew what was in it? I told that rat of yours to add an extra something to it for me." Tilla laughed loudly. "What was that about me not being your friend?" Her slackened expression of comfort turned to anger.

Tech laughed stupidly. "My aren't you the crafty one." He raised her head to meet his eyes. "I never thought of you just as my friend. I've always thought of you much more than that."

If they weren't so lost from the liquor the moment would have been much more romantic. Still, their passion was fired up and the both delved into a heavy kiss. Tech fell to the floor and Tilla rolled on top of him. Both of them laughed.

Their tongues wrestled back and forth in a fight to stay in the others mouth. Their lust filled moment only stopped once that night, that long, long night. It only stopped when both of them said to each other the few words that they would remember until their death. "I love you." They both whispered into each others ear.

The food was cold now. They had shared the rest of the alcohol in between their kisses. Once it was all gone, they stumbled back into Tech's room. With a click of a lock, the rest of the night was left behind those closed doors.


End file.
